Mine
by xImmortality09x
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha after killing Itachi to find Sakura on the arm of another. So what does he do? Plot the death of one Shiranui Genma. GenSaku and one-sided SasuSaku. Currently a one-shot, but that will change after I finish my other story.


Mine

This is my second fanfic, its GenSaku. Read and enjoy, flames are welcome.

Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha to see Sakura on the arm of another. So what does Sasuke do? Plot the death of one Shiranui Genma. GenSaku and One-sided SasuSaku.

* * *

Chapter I: Homecoming

* * *

Sasuke silently walked down the path towards his home. Towards Konoha. Towards the village he betrayed. Towards the woman he sought…

"And then we can invite everyone to go get ramen with us and we can celebrate and…"

…with a knucklehead ninja at his heels. Naruto was chattering away as if the last four years hadn't occurred. It was as if they were best friends again. Sasuke had run into Naruto and willingly went home. Hebi (A/N Thats the name of his team right?) had been destroyed, but his brother was dead by his hands.

He knew there would be consequences for going home, but he decided to face them. Going home was the easiest way to secure and heir to the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke was positive that the minute he walked through those gates, Sakura would throw herself at him. He would let her. She was the sure way of gaining the heir he needed.

They approached the gates and the guards on duty gave Sasuke a surprised look and then turned to the grinning blonde.

"Uzumaki, that's…" The guard began.

"Yep, and he's here to stay!" Naruto said cutting him off.

"I'm sure the Hokage would like to see you," The guard said as he stepped to the side, allowing them to pass, "You should head there immediately."

"Sure thing!" Naruto said, "C'mon Sasuke-teme."

"Hn, dobe…" Sasuke muttered and followed Naruto into the village.

They made it to the Hokage tower without drawing too much attention to themselves and headed straight to Tsunade's office. Sasuke's attention was caught by the person sleeping face first in papers on the desk outside the office. She had pink hair.

"Sakura-chan!" The blonde yelled to wake her up.

No response.

"SAKURAAAA-CHAAAAAN!!!" He yelled again.

No response.

Naruto sighed.

"Man, she's as impossible as Tsunade-baa-chan," He said scratching the back of his head, "You wanna try it?"

"Hn," Sasuke walked over next to Sakura and bent down to whisper in her ear, "Sakura, its Sasuke, wake up."

Sakura's head shot up.

"Where?!" She yelled and turned to face him. Her eyes widened.

"S-S-Sasuke?" She stuttered and then shook her head and pressed the button on the intercom, "Tsunade-shishou, Naruto's returned from his mission in Snow, and you'll never guess who he's got with him."

No response.

Sakura sighed.

"Tsunade-shishou!" She yelled, "Orochimaru's here!"

"What?!" The voice yelled over the intercom, "Where's that bastard?! I'll kill-"

"Orochimaru isn't here," Sakura said, "But Naruto's back from his mission in Snow and he brought some one with him."

They heard some shuffling of papers from over the intercom.

"Ahem, yes, send them in."

Sakura took her finger off the intercom and stood.

"I'd like to go in with you, if you don't mind." She said.

Sasuke nodded and walked towards the door as Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her through the door.

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto yelled, "Teme's back!"

Tsunade twitched at her nick-name but then registered the meaning Naruto's words and her eyes fell on the Uchiha behind him.

"Well, well, well," She said with amusement, "What do we have here?"

"Hokage-sama, I would like to return to the village," Sasuke said evenly, "Orochimaru and Itachi are now both dead by my hand."

"You do know that your actions will not go without punishment," Tsunade said raising an eyebrow.

"I am well aware of this fact, and I accept any punishment you find suitable," He responded.

"You will be put under surveillance and you will not be able to take on missions outside the village. You will also be kept in chakra restraints for a month and will have to stay in one of the apartments here in the Hokage tower. It will take a lot for you to regain our trust, do you understand that? I want no outbursts or complaints about your living arrangements or restrictions." Tsunade said.

"I understand," Sasuke said.

"And lastly," She continued, "You will apologize to me, and those you have hurt."

Sasuke stiffened.

"I don't see how that would-"

"Sasuke, apologize."

"Hn," Sasuke muttered, "I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Hokage-sama."

"And now apologize to Naruto and Sakura," Tsunade said gesturing to the other two in to room. She was enjoying taking shots at that Uchiha pride.

Sasuke sighed and turned to face his teammates.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly, "For everything, for the trouble I've given you, and for betraying you, especially you Sakura."

Sakura just smiled, she didn't blush, and she didn't run up and hug him saying she forgave him. She just smiled.

Naruto grinned.

"We forgive you Sasuke-teme!" He said and slapped Sasuke's back.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and turned back to the Hokage, "I'll move into my new apartment later today, I'm going to go get ramen with Naruto and Sakura."

"Hold up just a minute," Tsunade said and pulled open a drawer and took out three chakra restraints. She got up and walked over to Sasuke clamping one on each wrist and one on his neck, "Now you may go."

"Hn."

Sasuke turned and walked out of the office with Naruto right behind him dragging Sakura by the wrist.

Sakura was making millions of excuses trying to say she couldn't go as Naruto pulled her by the wrist down the street.

Sasuke didn't understand why she was being so reluctant. Why wasn't she throwing herself at him? Had she forgotten about him?

_No, never, she would never forget about me. She loves me. _

He shook his head free of thoughts as they approached Ichiraku. The sky was darkening a little and it was getting late. As they stepped into the little ramen shop, all eyes turned to them. Everyone was there, the rest of the Konoha twelve was there as well as their team leaders and that Sai kid he'd seen before. There was a bunch of other jounin at a table with the team leaders. He recognized a couple of them, but the one that caught his attention most was the one that immediately stood up and walked over to them. If he remembered correctly, this was Genma, the proctor for the third part of the chunin exams.

Sasuke nearly choked when Genma walked up to Sakura and slid his arm around her waist and led her over to the table with her friends.

Sasuke was furious.

_Sakura is __**mine**__, how dare he?!_

Sasuke walked over to the table with Sakura, Genma, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.

All eyes were on him as he took a seat next on the other side of Sakura. Naruto quickly sat on Sasuke's other side.

"Well, well, well," Genma said looking at Sasuke, "How kind of you to grace us with your presence, _Uchiha-sama_."

Sasuke glared at Genma with murderous eyes.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, clearly not getting the insult, "I was on my mission in Snow and… BAM! Sasuke-teme comes out of no where and says he wants to come back!"

"Really, now," Genma said and was about to continue when he felt a sharp pain in his side.

He looked over at Sakura to see her innocently talking to Ino.

"What was that for?" He asked her, rubbing the side she'd just elbowed.

"What was what for, Genma-kun?" She asked looking as innocent as possible.

Her calling him that was the breaking point. Sasuke stood up, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to face his silver-haired sensei.

"Sasuke, may I speak with you outside?" Kakashi asked warningly.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and gave Genma one last glare then left with Kakashi.

"Sasuke, I do not approve of their relationship any more than you do," Kakashi started when they got outside, "But she is an adult and can make her own choices."

"Hn," Sasuke said averting his eyes, "What's he like?"

Kakashi sighed.

"Konoha's number one womanizer," Kakashi said and Sasuke looked up alarmed, "But he hasn't so much as looked at another woman since he and Sakura got together."

"For fear of being shot through several buildings, the Hokage faces, and all the way to Suna." Sasuke said.

"That's what most of us believe, but Ino seems to think that Genma's in love with Sakura." Kakashi said looking back inside at his pink-haired friend.

"Hn," Sasuke turned and started walking towards the Hokage tower.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

_To plot the death of one Shiranui Genma._

_

* * *

_

So what do you think? Good or bad? R&R!


End file.
